Take a Picture
by Goku's Donut
Summary: Hinata's snapping pictures for their Senior Yearbook and happens to catch Sasuke at a priceless moment. To bad he's going to get payback. SasuHina Oneshot


**A/N:** A oneshot to make sure my fans don't get bored. Hope you enjoy reading as much I enjoyed writing it.

**Summary:** Hinata's snapping pictures for the Senior Yearbook and happens to catch Sasuke at a priceless moment. Too bad he's going to get payback. .::SasuHina::. One-shot

**Disclaimer: Only saying it once.** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_Snap! Snap! Snap!_

Hyuuga Hinata paraded through the halls of Konoha High with a triumphant smile on her face. A camera dangled from her small neck. She was the person in charge of the photography club and it was her duty to take snapshots of the school's seniors, whether they were sleeping, working in class, talking with friends, or lounging about. So far she had taken Yamanaka Ino and Sai's, Naruto and Sakura's, and Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino's and Kiba's photograph. Out of all of the photographs she had taken, she envied Ino's and Sai's the most. The couple was hugged up near the second floor staircase. Hinata had gushed at the sight and asked permission to take a snapshot. They were pretty happy from what she could tell and it brought tears of joy to the pale girl's eyes. Ino looked absolutely flawless in the photo. No wonder she was offered a $500,000 scholarship to model across seas in America; with her long, wavy lemon hair, turquoise eyes and flawless skin she was perfect for the job. Hinata couldn't help but flash a small grin at her accomplishment.

Sai was no different than her except for his pallid skin. His eyes were charcoal and his hair was always perfect. The two belonged together even though one was eerie and the other was bubbly. Hinata continued exploring the halls of the school and decided to drop by at the library. She swiftly, yet quietly glided through the book shelves until she stopped came to a familiar area. It was hidden in in the back of the library, a place only she came too. A tiny smile tugged at her lips and she sat in one of the plush brown chairs that were provided by the librarian, Mrs. Yuuhi. She scanned the photos that were in her camera before she realized something. She was missing Uchiha Sasuke's photograph. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen him that entire day.

All of a sudden she heard faint breathing. She perched her head up and stood up, following the source of the sound. She poked her head from around a nearby bookshelf and spotted none other than the infamous Uchiha sound asleep with a book opened untop of his head . _He looks like a baby,_ thought Hinata. She smiled and took a quick picture. When she poked her head from behind the camera, her smile faded. Sasuke was staring at her with a grumpy frown.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Hinata's eyes grew wide and a smirk crept upon Sasuke's lips as he stood from his seat, tossing the book to the side.

"I-I was o-only..." Hinata bit her lip, a nervous habit of hers and Sasuke's smirk broaden.

"You're were only what? Taking pictures of me while I was asleep? I thought you were better than that Hyuuga." Hinata backed up a little out of fear and Sasuke crossed his arms, the smirk still present on his face.

"B-but I'm not a f-fangirl," she protested only for Sasuke to click his tongue.

"And how exactly am I suppose to believe you?" He took a step closer and Hinata took a step back.

"I'm t-taking photos o-of the seniors for the y-yearbook. You were the o-only one left." Sasuke tilted his head to the side, a frown bestowed across his handsome face again.

"What made you think I wanted my picture taken?" Hinata so badly wanted to run for her life, but her legs wouldn't cooperate.

_'Why is he asking so many questions? I'm not a fangirl!'_ Sasuke took another step further and Hinata took another back, but it felt as though the room between the two teens were closing in.

"Can't answer? Cat got your tongue?" Hinata frowned at his question and clutched her camera.

"I don't even like you." Both of them froze in place and Sasuke raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Is that so?" He backed Hinata up against the bookshelf. "So you don't mind if I just take this from you, right?" Before Hinata could hide her camera he snatched it from her feeble hands.

He immediately began to flip through the photos while Hinata merely stood there, too frightened to take it back. She watched his expression as he scrolled through the pictures. Some he frowned at, some he raised his eyebrows at, and one he just stared at. It was the picture of him sleeping. It looked as though a true photographer had snapped it. His ebony hair was piled atop of his head with the book and his bangs framed his masculine face, however from the looks of the photo he appeared to look like a cherubic toddler.

Not taking his eyes from the photo he asked, "Did you ever take an embarassing picture before?" Hinata poked her index fingers together and mumbled a tiny "no".

"Hn." That was all that escaped his mouth.

He caught her gaze and smirked. All of a sudden she felt something touch her cheek. His lips. Sasuke Uchiha's lips were lying on her cheek. She was too embarrassed to do anything about it so she stood there, blushing bashfully. Her cheek burned, but not in a bad way. They sort of tingled and sent chills down her spine. Abruptly a flash went off. Hinata snapped from her reverie and stared at Sasuke. He had just snapped a photo of her. Her mouth was wide open, her face burned scarlet and her eyes appearing to be in a dream-like state.

"And don't delete it either." With a flick to her forehead and stalked off.

Hinata grabbed her cheek that Sasuke had kissed and smiled. Sasuke had just got her back big time.

* * *

**A/N: Just a little something, something in the meantime. Flavor of the Month won't be updated in a few days, maybe even weeks. I have writer's block at the moment. However, I have started on it. :3 Buh-bye.**


End file.
